


A Christmas Dance

by DekuMage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMage/pseuds/DekuMage
Summary: Presents, Lilina thought, I wonder what presents I should get for Roy and the others. For a couple years after The Great Movement of Bern, all of Elibe was in mourning. Everyone was caught up in the gloomy atmosphere left by Lord Hector’s passing, that Ostia hadn’t been full of the cheer it once had for a while. The people supported Lilina as their new marchioness, and valued her leadership. But it seemed that the shadow left by her father was too big of one to grow out of. With things as they were, it surprised everyone when Roy, the new marquess of Pherae, posed to have a Christmas celebration.





	A Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that I wrote to sort of challenge myself, I hope you like it.  
> And as always I own nothing relating to this fic, because that is Intelligent Systems's property

Presents, Lilina thought, I wonder what presents I should get for Roy and the others. For a couple years after The Great Movement of Bern, all of Elibe was in mourning. Everyone was caught up in the gloomy atmosphere left by Lord Hector’s passing, that Ostia hadn’t been full of the cheer it once had for a while. The people supported Lilina as their new marchioness, and valued her leadership. But it seemed that the shadow left by her father was too big of one to grow out of. With things as they were, it surprised everyone when Roy, the new marquess of Pherae, posed to have a Christmas celebration. “It's a good way to get Elibe back to how it was.” He told her once when he came to visit. However, they quickly realized that organizing it would be too much for the two of them. As the days counted down, Roy was becoming exhausted from dealing with the party preparations that he was falling asleep much more than normal. Her thoughts drifted to a certain time that he fell asleep with his head in her lap after they hung up the decorations. She blushed at the thought. He looked so peaceful, She thought, he needed that rest. As the party was tonight, Lilina wandered through the castle, looking for items that might make a good present. She found a picture of Lord Eliwood, Lady Ninian, her father and her mother in her father’s old study. This will make a great present for Lord Eliwood, she thought as she took the picture with her and left the room. By the time she had gotten all of the presents she needed, it was almost time for the party. She quickly wrapped the presents, put on the dress left out for her by the tailor, and got in the carriage that would take her to Castle Pherae. When she got there, she was greeted by many happy faces and cheers. Wow, everyone's happy again thanks to Roy’s idea. She made her way to the Great Hall where the celebration took place. Everyone was talking, laughing, and dancing. Somewhere through the crowd she found Roy. As he got done talking with someone, she made her way over to him and gave him a hug. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw that his face was as red as his hair. As his features returned to normal, she let go of her hold on him. The music in the background began to change, now a slow, almost romantic sonata. As she saw everyone gathered up and dancing, her gaze turned to see Roy bowing to her with his hand outstretched. “May I have this dance?” he asked, slowly lifting his gaze from the floor. Now it was her turn to blush as she graciously accepted and they began to dance. As they weaved through the crowd, seemingly dancing with ease, her gaze never left Roy and his never left her. The song began to end, but they any indication of stopping. They only fully stopped when someone pointed out something above them. “Mistletoe,” Roy stated, “I’ve that in some traditions you’re supposed to kiss someone when under it-” Roy cut himself off as the realization dawned on him. The pair were blushing furiously as they understood why the person pointed it out. Lilina averted her eyes from him for a while, struggling to hold in her blush. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Roy said. Lilina looked at him and with her eyes closed, took the plunge. There was an influx of cheers as the others in the room surrounded them, the crowd was eventually diminished by Lord Eliwood telling everyone to give them some space. After that, they traded presents, danced, and talked. But never once did his hand leave her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this fic was short. If you couldn't tell from my last fic, I SHIP ELIWOOD/NINIAN AND HECTOR/LYN. Again, feel free to let me know how you felt about this fic, even if you hated it. Alright and see you all next time! And make sure to join the Roylili Discord too.


End file.
